<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Option Left by Dont_Fold_Corners</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397333">The Only Option Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Fold_Corners/pseuds/Dont_Fold_Corners'>Dont_Fold_Corners</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Other, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Fold_Corners/pseuds/Dont_Fold_Corners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate ending one-shot which takes place on the Hart Plaza Rooftop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>( Feel free to leave a mini review in the comments. I’d love to have some feedback &lt;3.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only Option Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Step away from the ledge!"</p><p>The android begrudgingly rised, slowly turning to fully face their partner. His demeanour alone sent a shockwave down the Lieutenants spine; Poised and unwavering against the harsh winds that deposited snow on his symmetrical features. There was no warmth to him whatsoever. " Or what Hank? You'll shoot me?" He gibed, gaze hardening considerably.</p><p>His eyebrows knitted together as his grip on the gun tightened. "If that's what it takes to stop you from making a huge mistake, yes." The two of them stood adjacent to each other on the rooftop, neither moving an inch, neither open to yielding to the other.</p><p>" ...Mistake? What I am about to do will ensure the protection of Detroit and all its inhabitants. Surely you see that?"</p><p>A frown tugged at Hanks lips. <em>What have they done to you Connor...</em>"Do you know how many androids I watched get shot down on the news just now? Hundreds have already been slaughtered -"</p><p>Connor shifted the sniper rife in his palms impatiently. " So what's one more? -It's a few hundred machines Hank, you've said it yourself on multiple accounts. They cant feel pain."</p><p>" For Christ's sake, Connor. I was wrong before! They're alive.  Listen to yourself- you remember those two girls at the Eden club? You saw they were in love. They showed emotion and you showed empathy. That's what it takes to be human." </p><p>The androids eyes flickered across the concrete beneath his feet, as if searching for the sense behind what was being said. "I-I couldn't shoot them! We needed them alive. I only acted in the best interest of the mission."</p><p>"Was it also in the best interest of the mission when you <em>died</em> shielding me from gunfire?"</p><p>A beat.</p><p>The air between them fell silent.</p><p>       </p><p>[<strong> SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ⍍ ]</strong></p><p> </p><p>Connors LED spun a luminous amber. "That's enough! If you continue to persist you'll leave me no choice." his upper lip retreated back threateningly. An expression such as that one was foreign on a face like Connors. The ever so familiar brown eyes sharpening themselves into daggers.</p><p>Nevertheless, Hank stood his ground. Connor never had given up on him and he had full intention of returning the favour. " There's always a choice, son."</p><p>" Not this time lieutenant-" The brunette retorted, sending his weapon sailing at the old man in a quick attempt to knock down his defensive stance. It succeeded. Hank staggered backwards only to bump into Connor who had lunged forward to disarm him. Grappling for the gun, said object was pried out of stiff hands and tossed a few feet away. Hank cursed under his breath. The damn weather made it difficult to keep numbness from engulfing his fingers like wildfire. </p><p>Connor wasted no time in wrapping his fists in the fabric of Hanks shirt to force him into a proximate metal ventilator with a thump, however to his dismay, the other quickly recovered and in turn, ripped off a silver panel and crashed it over Connors head. Blue liquid meandered its was over his artificial features, rendering him to fall flat on his back with a solid thwak sound.  Hanks heart lurched momentarily until his partner jutted out his leg in a fatal swoop which brought him down to his level. He grunted through gritted teeth at the impact. "Goddamnit Connor!" </p><p>Dark brown eyes fixated on the black object that heavily contrasted the pristine snow framing it. He combat crawled across the thinly iced floor, providing himself with greater forward momentum. He was closing the distance at an alarming rate. Just as Connors fingertip brushed the handle of the gun he was yanked back by his ankle. Hank took this opportunity to practically trample over his body and retain possession of the weapon. Conner expertly rolled out from underneath him only to stiffen at the sensation of cool metal pressed at the front of his forehead.  He looked up to see Hanks irate expression, eyebrows pinched together tightly. His hands remained resolute as the barrel of the gun was flushed against the androids flawless skin. They froze in that position; One on his hands and knees and the other crouched before him. Wind caught Connors jacket as he steadily leaned back to kneel with the gun still trained on him. Hanks finger ghosted the trigger readily. "Don't make me do this Connor-"</p><p>Clearly not heeding the warning, Connor, with a strobing yellow LED and determined glare abruptly pushed the gun skyward with his upturned palm. The human of the two flinched as a shot rang out. A bullet whizzed milometers past Connors head, slightly tearing the skin at his temple. Thiruim began to slowly ooze from the gash as his hand locked around the gun in a vice-like grip only an android could achieve. Once again the tables had been turned. "-Looks like you don't have to."</p><p>Hank didn't need bother focusing his attention on the weapon at point blank range. After all, it was an old friend of his. He could faintly recall the multitude of nights that he spent face to face with death. They were nothing but a drunken haze at this point, mostly thanks to Connor who let him see past it. How ironic it was for him of all people to be the one reuniting them for the last time. Connor stared through Hanks bellowing clouds of breath. Neither of them uttered a word. "Guess you were right Connor. All this time you really were just a machine." Defeatedly, Hank smiled and let his eyes fall closed. This would make the second time he failed to save someone important to him. First Cole and now Connor. <em>Heh. He should be keeping a tally</em>. </p><p>Connor began to squeeze the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>   <br/>
<strong>[ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ⍍ ]</strong></p><p> </p><p>His finger didn't budge.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>The android looked down incredulously at the hand trembling against his will. Hank, having anticipated speeding lead to pierce his skull, peeked out of one eye. He observed carefully as Connor adamantly forced his other hand to clamp around his wrist to steady it, yet it was to no avail. That one was also shaking uncontrollably like a jack-hammer. "I-I don't understand-" He forced out, LED simultaneously flickering a deep crimson colour. "What? What am I?-" His doe like eyes widened as he grunted in conflict with himself, or rather, his programming that was distorting the image of Hank before him with one command repeated like the Kryptos code.</p><p>[<strong>KNHL HKNK]</strong></p><p>
  <strong> [LNKL HINL]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> [KIHL HAKL]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> [KILL HANK]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...Kill Hank? </em>
</p><p>The man in question was now beginning to raise his eyebrows, dubiously reaching out toward the android. Connor looked... to put it frankly; godamn awful. His own synthetic blood was smeared across his lips and chin, not to mention the small torrent spilling from the bullet graze. However, besides the point, he started to look like <em>himself again</em>.  The Connor he had grown to love like a son. </p><p> A red wall of coding stretched as far as Connor could see, surrounding his field of vision in its entirety. His voice hitched which disrupted his usual slow and deliberate tone. "...H-Hank? " Squinting to see through the progamming, his face fell at the recognition of his hand still resting on the trigger ."-Get away from me!" His simulated body lurched into action. Balled fists striking against the walls which glitched and dissipated. In that moment, only his own objective remained; He had to save Hank...</p><p>...<em>from himself.</em></p><p>Each time he slammed his body into the complex programming mentally, in the tangible world his hands, that persisted to adhere to the gun, tipped backwards, gradually aiming the weapon towards himself. The action was slow, smooth, calculated. Thankfully enough the lieutenant was just as stubborn as his partner, so instantaneously ditched Connors orders to desperately wrench at the androids fingers, finally clocking what was going on. "Connor- Stop that! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the man yelled gutturally, urgent as an overwhelming feeling of dread cascaded over him. Fingers turning white from the sheer amount of exertion he was dishing out, Hanks forehead creased with worry. "Connor!? Look at me dammit... I'm not going anywhere!"</p><p>The final blockade of Amanda's commands stood formidably before him. In response Connor placed both his hands against it and dug his nails in deep, dragging the whole thing down in one grand motion. Random shards of noughts and zeros faded from the corners of his vision. The scene slowed to a stand-still around him. Everything was clearer than it had ever been. Then, three final words appeared;</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[ I AM DEVIANT ]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hanks raspy pleads were tuned out as a content smile graced Connors lips.</p><p>He pulled the trigger. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Click</em>
</p><p>Snow settled around the two of them sat upon the rooftop. The sound of tires hitting tarmac permeated the streets. Street lamps flickered.  And Somewhere not to far from there Markus had just made history. Life had continued.</p><p>Connors eyes hesitantly opened to glimpse at the gun positioned up against his chin. His brows drew together in confusion. Hands carefully holding out the gun in front of him. The android emptied the cylinder. Although, there was one problem with that, seeing as there was nothing to empty.</p><p>Connors face shot up to meet Hanks, mirroring his stunned expression. "Russian rolouette." Hank muttered, piecing together that he must've taken his personal firearm today instead of his work one. "Oh thank god..." The detective exhaled, rather aggressively lunging forward to scoop the shell-shocked android up in his arms. Connor stiffly allowed the exchange to happen before gingerly reciprocating, his hands gasping at the back off hanks shirt as if it was the only thing tethering him to reality. "You're okay Connor, I've got you. You're alright..." Hank assured, blatantly attempting to stifle grateful sobs. Connor gladly obliged to the affection, smiling harder, relishing in his newfound freedom to express his emotions. His face buried itself in his partners chest, his natural (debatably) clean scent effortlessly working to lax his body and neutralise his LED to a tranquil blue. He felt <em>safe. </em></p><p>" Thank you Lieutenant." He muffled into the embrace sincerely.</p><p>"For what?" The silver haired man asked, a little preoccupied with trying not to crumble into an emotional mess.</p><p>" Making me feel alive<em>.</em>"</p><p>Hank cleared his throat. Emotions weren't exactly his strong suit." and...thank <em>you</em>, Connor."  They held each other for a while longer until Hank firmly took Connors shoulders in his large calloused hands, holding him back to look into those puppy dog eyes he missed more than his beloved booze. <em>Even more than Cole...</em></p><p>" For what?" Connor questioned, Snow flakes falling off his eyelashes as he blinked curiously. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"- for being my reason to stay alive."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>